The Dark Side of the Moon
by natat
Summary: Sartorius sees great power in Bastion, power even Bastion doesn't know of. But what will happen when Sartorius decides to seek out this power for the Society of light?
1. Chapter 1 :The moon

**The dark side of the moon.**

Authors note: Well, here I am, working on yet another fic, this time as a challenge by Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna. It takes place in season two just before when Sartorius goes after Chazz to recruit him into the Society of Light.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or any of its characters or cards. I did, however, invent some of the cards mentioned, for example, the card 'Magnet Ball' in this chapter.

**Chapter 1: The moon.**

Bastion was sitting alone in the Ra yellow dorm, thinking back on the events that took place the day before. Aster Phoenix had turned up to duel Jaden Yuki and had managed to defeat him. Since then, nobody had seen him and this had started to cause worry among the group, especially Syrus and Hassleberry. Bastion had given up on looking for Jaden and was looking up at a new list of formulas recently written on his wall entitled 'Destiny Hero's'. Bastion had decided that if he could defeat Aster, he would finally prove himself and would be able to leave the past behind him. Ever since the loss to Taniya, he never got the same respect, regardless of the victories he earned.

"Emotions shouldn't have got in my way," he said quietly to himself, "I let my head become too clouded and look what happened, but that won't happen again, for I am a new person and to prove it, I'll find the perfect way to defeat him, and make it more effective than my tactic against Jaden. I won't make a new deck, just edit an old one in order to defeat the hero's, but how…?"

Meanwhile, Sartorious, dressed in his usual white clothing, was sat alone at a table, looking at a deck of tarot cards, picking one up and placing it on the table. He looked at it, and a curious expression appeared on his face.

"The moon…" he said slowly "This symbolises someone with uncertainty in their path as they travel across a dark road on their own, but who is this person, and are they a threat? I feel that my questions are soon to be answered. This could be interesting."

Bastion had made many notes on each of his six decks, but still hadn't seen a way to defeat him. Once cards were played, they could prove difficult to destroy. But maybe…

The next mourning Sartorius approached Aster's room and knocked twice on the door. Aster answered, looking tired.

"Wh-what is it? It's too early, can you come back later please," he said with a yawn.

"I'm afraid it's rather important," Sartorius replied, looking seriously at Aster, "I have discovered something that could prove important in the near future."

"Well what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Simple. Accept any challenge you get."

"What?"

"The more the duel, the more you can get to know how the minds of the duellists around you work. Take my advice and see what you can find."

"Very well. Is that all?"

"Yes it is," Sartorius replied with a smirk as he left, "I believe it is one of Jaden's friends who is posing this challenge but I will find out soon enough."

Aster sat down on a chair in his room and switched on a computer which was on a desk next to it. After he did this, a message appeared.

"I've got mail?" he asked himself, "Hmm… a challenge, but how is this possible? But Sartorius said…"

Later that day Aster headed to the main duel arena, having accepted the challenge under Sartorius's request. It was to his surprise that Bastion had been the one to challenge him, which he found out after reading the address. Bastion was already at the arena, the seats were empty apart from Alexis, Hassleberry and Syrus.

"I don't see why you have bothered to challenge me," Aster commented, "In case you didn't realise when I defeated Jaden and Zane, I won't lose to the likes of some Ra Second year."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Bastion replied, "Every deck has a weakness, and I'm about to expose yours."

"Really? Then let's see if you are more than just talk."

Both duellists shuffled their decks and inserted them into their respective duel disks.

"DUEL!" (B: 4000, A: 4000)

"I'll started," Bastion called out and looked at his cards, "And I'll start with a monster in defence mode, along with two facedowns. And I'll call it a turn."

Aster drew a card, "If that is all, then I'll counter with my Destiny Hero, diamond dude in attack mode! And activate his special ability which shows the top card of my deck, and if it's a normal spell card I get to send it to the graveyard and use it next turn."

As a cloaked figure covered in large blue diamonds appeared on Aster's side of the field, Aster flipped the top card of his deck face-up.

"Pot of greed," he stated, "And you know what that means…," as he placed the card into his graveyard, "I'll also play my Destiny Draw spell card, by discarding Malicious from my hand I can draw two cards. Also, by removing my Malicious from play I can summon another from my deck, but it doesn't end there, because I play Polymerization to fuse my Avian and Bustinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer. Diamond dude, attack!"

The Diamond dude was joined by a large brown clawed demon with black wings and a winged humanoid which had a red torso and green wings. The original cloaked figure shot a diamond at the facedown card, which revealed a small, metallic sphere with 600 defence points, which was instantly destroyed.

"Phoenix Enforcer, Malicious, attack!"

The two remaining monsters flew towards Bastion and struck him with their claws. (B: 1100)

"This is too easy," Aster concluded, "I can see why you're only in Ra Yellow, you haven't even put up a fight. I'll end with a facedown."

Bastion stood there, annoyed with himself. How could he let this happen? One turn had passed and he was already close to defeat. He looked around at the small crowd not noticing a forth figure behind him. Sartorius.

"Things seem to be going well for Aster," he said quietly to himself, "but fate may prove to have other ideas."

Bastion looked at the field and the cards in his hand and thought of a way to try and come back, "My turn, draw!"

As Bastion looked at his card he said, "Firstly, I'll activate my Magnet Ball's special ability. Since it was destroyed in battle I can summon another during my standby phase."

Bastion searched his deck and places another card on the field, exactly the same as the previous monster he played.

"But it won't remain, because I sacrifice it for my Blowback Dragon in attack mode, then use it's special ability to flip 3 coins."

As a large, blue, mechanical dragon with a large red laser appeared, Bastion pulled a coin from his pocket and flipped it 3 times, resulting in 3 heads.

"Excellent," Bastion said with a smirk, "that means I can destroy your Phoenix enforcer and attack your Malicious!"

The dragon firstly shot a laser at the Phoenix Enforcer, obliterating it, then proceeded to shoot at the Malicious, which was hit square on and destroyed. (A: 2500)

"And I end with another facedown, your move."

Bastion smiled, things were going to plan now, his three facedowns could help take care of any potential threats.

Aster looked at Bastion and thought to himself _He's getting cocky too early in the game. I'm still in the lead and that's not going to change anytime soon._

"My turn, draw!"

Aster drew a card and smirk, confident that he could finish the duel quickly.

"Now I'll show you how a pro duels with my spell card, smashing ground, which will get rid of your dragon."

Bastion responded, "Since you're going to destroy my Dragon I might as well play one of my traps, it's called deck devastation virus! I'll sacrifice my monster to get rid of yours."

Both monsters on the field disappeared but Aster smirked, despite losing three cards from his hand as well.

"Not a problem, as I'll play my Pot of greed from last turn to draw two new cards and summon a third malicious from my deck, then play my facedown, return from a different dimension to bring back my other two."

The two cards that Aster drew weren't destroyed by the virus card and three identical demons appeared on the field. (A:1250) Bastion smiled.

"Two of them will only disappear," he said with a laugh, "For my play my second facedown, call of the haunted, to bring back my dragon!"

The machine that was destroyed mere seconds ago reappeared on Bastion's field.

Aster looked at Bastion again. _Not bad, but my reputation's at stake so I can't afford to lose this duel. I'll still have one move left._

"Not bad," he responded, "But I'll sacrifice my three monsters to summon my Destiny hero Dogma, now finish this!"

An entirely black demon with gigantic wings, claws and horns appeared in place of the 3 considerably smaller demons and shot a blast of dark energy at Bastion's monster. Bastion merely laughed.

"What is it?" Aster snapped, "What's so funny… wait! That third facedown, it can't be…!"

"You mean this facedown?" Bastion asked, pointing at his one remaining facedown card, "Yes! It will finish you! Magic Cylinder!"

Two small cylinders, purple with a yellow question mark on each one, appeared on the field. The blast of energy entered one, then came flying out of the other, heading straight for Aster, hitting him (A:0).

Aster started at Bastion saying nothing. He was impressed, but wouldn't admit it and just walked off, failing to see Sartorius waiting nearby, having watched the duel, was looking pleased.

"Fate has played an interesting game today, this youthhas proved to be quite a force and is clearly the one represented by the moon. Soon, I will face him myself, for he will prove to be most useful if I can show him the light…"

**End of chapter.**

I know the duel was very short but there will be others which are longer. Please review and tell me what you think and I'll try to update quickly. (Which will be hard due to exams and theatre performances).


	2. Chapter 2: 5 of Penticles: Worry

Authors note: I'm back and writing once again. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Not much else to say, so I'll start the next chapter

Disclaimer: Same as last.

**Chapter 2: Five of Pentacles: Worry**

Bastion rested in his dorm room, worried with himself. He had done it, he had defeated Aster Phoenix, something which even Jaden had failed to do. Yet why did he feel that nothing had changed? He was still being ignored, he still had no pride. There had to be a reason. Unable to find the reason, Bastion decided to sleep on it.

Sartorious waited in his room, reflecting on the events that took place that day. It was clear to him that Bastion was that very person who was represented by the moon, but how could he be persuaded into seeing the light? There had to be an answer. Sartorious decided to take the option of finding the answer in the cards. If they could sense the power in Bastion, then they should be able to see his weakness. He picked up a card.

"Ah, the Five of Pentacles," he said to himself, "This symbolises worry, meaning that Bastion has much on his mind and is looking for a solution to his problems. A solution like the light. I shall take matters like this into my own hands.

Later that night, Bastion got up, having been unable to get to sleep due to feeling uneasy so he got up, got dressed and decided to take a walk in order to help him relax. He set off, going in no particular direction until he found himself next to the lake outside the Obelisk girls' dorm. He sat down and stared into the lake, beginning to think. His thoughts, however, were quickly interrupted by none other than Sartorious.

"Well, well, if I am not very much mistaken, you are Bastion Misawa, the duellist who defeated Aster Phoenix."

Bastion got up, "Yeah, that's me. But nobody seems to notice."

"Well," Sartorious replied, "I did, and I also sense a great feeling of worry you are facing. I know the solution, it's all in the cards."

"I'm sorry," Bastion said, "But I don't believe in such things being in cards."

"I know you don't," a small smile appeared on his face, "yet."

"What do you…"

"The light will reveal all," Sartorious answered before Bastion could finish, "I am starting a Society of light, made from select students who have the right power. You are the first and greatest. All you need to do is see the light."

Bastion didn't reply, but Sartorious' smile remained.

"I see you are still not convinced, how about I show you the power of the light."

"And how will you do that?" Bastion asked, still sceptical.

"In a duel. Fate will always be on my side, and that will prove to be a great lesson."

"Fate isn't going to decide a duel, logic and skill will do that."

"Is that how Jaden Yuki wins all the time?"

Bastion stepped back. He had to admit, Jaden could seemingly pull off a win, despite having no logic or planning whatsoever. Bastion took that into consideration before coming to his decision.

"Very well, we shall soon find out," Bastion activated his duel disk as Sartorious.

"Indeed we will," Sartorious replied.

"DUEL!" ( B: 4000, S: 4000)

"I'll start," Sartorious drew a card, "And I'll play my spell card, Vision!"

"What does that do?" Bastion asked. He had to admit it, he'd never seen that card before.

"I thought you'd ask that," Sartorious replied with a smile, "I show you the top card in my deck and then you shuffle it back into my deck. When I play it, you lose 1000 life points."

"Sounds a little to luck based to be played in a good deck," Bastion responded.

"You say luck, I say fate," Sartorious said, flipping over the top card in his deck, a spell card called 'The choice of fate'. Bastion walked up to Sartorious, placed the card on top of the deck and shuffled it.

"Next," Sartorious continued, "I summon my Arcana Force 1, The Magician in attack mode."

A small magician, dressed in black and white, appeared on the field.

"Now let's see what destiny had to offer," Sartorious said, "You see, the card rotates and you have to call stop. If it stops right side up, the cards attack doubles if a spell card is play. If it stops upside down you gain 500 life points every time a spell is played."

"Another luck card…" Bastion muttered as the card began spinning, "Fine then, stop."

The card stopped upside down.

"I see fate is own your side at the moment," Sartorious commented, "I end my turn."

"It must be," Bastion agreed, "Because you're going to lose life points quickly with that as your defence. I draw! Excellent! I summon Hydrogeddon and attack your Magician, which allows me to summon another and I attack again!"

A dinosaur made entirely out of hydrogen atoms appeared on Bastion's side of the field and shot a blast at the Magician, instantly destroying it. Another joined it and shot another blast at Sartorious. (S: 1900)

"And I end my turn."

"Fate has helped you so far," Sartorious said, "But it can turn quickly…"

He drew a card.

"For my next move, Knight of Pentacles, defence mode, with another fate driven effect, this card also spins and stops. If right side up, it cannot be destroyed by battle. If upside down it is automatically destroyed when attacked."

"Didn't you learn from last time?" Bastion questioned as the card span, "…stop."

As a blue knight, armed with a spear and sword appeared, the card stopped spinning, this time right side up.

"There's my line of defence." Sartorious stated, "I end."

Bastion drew a card, but it wasn't what he hoped for. He needed a card to destroy Sartorious' knight. That would've won him the game. Oh well, he was still ahead so it made little difference.

"A monster in defence mode and a facedown will conclude my turn."

"Fate didn't seem as good for you that turn," Sartorious stated.

Bastion thought to himself, _Oh great, he isn't going to stop. This running commentary is going to occur for the entire duel._

"I'll summon Arcana force 4, the Emperor, in attack mode."

A black, winged demon with long arms and legs appeared on the field. The card began to spin.

"Not another one! Why do you keep playing…" Bastion started.

"These cards will decide the fate of the duel and your fate as well. For this card, right side up means arcana monsters gain 500 attack points. Tails, they lose 500 attack points. Your call."

Bastion waited for 3 seconds before calling stop. Right side up. The monsters attack points rose to 1900.

"Arcana force 4, attack his Hydrogeddon."

The demon flew towards the left monster and it's right arm extended until it made contact with the Hydrogeddon, destroying it. (B: 3700)

"I activate Last Magnet, reducing your monsters attack to 1100!"

"Very well, I end."

"My turn," Bastion drew a card, but it couldn't destroy Sartorious' Knight.

"I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode and attack your Emperor with Hydrogeddon, summon another, and I end with a facedown."

A Pterodactyl made of Oxygen appeared to join Bastion's other monsters. The Hydrogeddon shot another blast of hydrogen, destroying the Emperor. (S: 1400)

Another Hydrogeddon joined the other monsters.

"Very well," Sartorious continued, "I'll play my Arcana Force 7, the chariot, in attack mode."

An odd looking, grey coloured creature with 6 arms appeared. The card started spinning. Bastion didn't wait for a response and called 'stop', causing the card to land upside down. Bastion waited for an explanation.

"That means you gain control of the monster if it is destroyed in battle. Attack his Hydrogeddon."

The creature shot a long, grey arm at Bastion's monster.

"Activate trap, Spirit Barrier, meaning I don't take damage!"

A yellow barrier separated the two sides, but Bastion's monster was still destroyed.

"Very well, I end."

"My turn, draw!" Bastion shouted as he drew a card. It may not be able to defeat that annoying knight, but it was able to do some damage.

"I play Death Ritual of Lithmus, sacrificing my Water Dragon from my hand to summon Doom Swordsman Lithmus, which, thanks to my trap has 3000 attack points. Attack his Chariot, which will soon join me!"

A tall, slim, gold armoured man armed with a sword in each hand appeared, glided towards the grey monster and slashed at it, destroying it instantly. The grey monster reappeared on Bastion's side of the field, giving him a full field of monsters. (1 Hydrogeddon, 1 Oxygeddon, I Lithmus, I Chariot and 1 facedown)

"I end my turn."

Bastion looked onto the field. There was no way he could lose. He was 3600 life points ahead, he had 5 monsters and a trap against one monster owned by Sartorious. It was nearly over.

"In that case, I can finish this with the power of destiny."

"I thought we gathered," Bastion added, "That destiny doesn't seem to be helping you."

"Oh, but it has," Sartorious answered, "I play The choice of fate, which fulfils the vision dealing you 1000 points of damage and make you pick a card in my hand. If it's a monster I can summon it."

Bastion's life points decreased to 2700 and he selected a card called 'Arcana Force 18, the moon'.

"But how…" Bastion started, now looking nervous.

"That's the power of destiny, Bastion," Sartorious answered, "This cards spins like the others, right side, I get a moon token during my standby phase. Upside down, during my end phase I must surrender control of one of my monsters to you. If you have 5 monsters, like you do now, I must destroy it."

A darkly coloured sphere with long white arms appeared on the field with the moon behind it. The card began spinning, Bastion waited and thought to himself _Wait, that card only has 2800 attack points, the effect doesn't matter, if it doesn't destroy itself, I'll attack it and win._ "…stop."

The card landed upside down. Bastion smiled, as did Sartorious. Bastion looked at Sartorious.

"Why are you smiling? You're about to lose your monster."

"Oh, but that's what I wanted to happen, I play the spell card 5 of Pentacles…"

"What does that do?" Bastion asked.

"Simple," Sartorious answered, "It let's me choose a monster with Arcana Force in it's name, I choose Arcana force 18 and then the spell card spins, right side up, it deals me damage equal to the monsters attack when it is destroyed. But if it's upside down, it'll deal you the damage instead."

Bastion stared at the card, it would decide the game. Bastion waited almost a minute, trying to time it just right "…stop."

The card landed upside down. Bastion stepped back, "Oh dear."

"Indeed Bastion," Sartorious said, smiling, "I end my turn and destroy the monster which will deal you 2800 points of damage."

The Arcana force 18 instantly exploded, knocking Bastion over (B: 0)

"You see Bastion," Sartorious said gently, offering Bastion a hand, which he took, "The light has powers which cannot be solved by science, which is what you've believed in for so long. The light recognises those who have put the effort in to better themselves. People like you. Together, we can create a better world, you'll have a position of power and all the respect you deserve. Will you join the society of light, if you say yes, we'll recruit more members and use the Obelisk Blue dorm as our headquarters, starting immediately. What do you say…"

Bastion thought to himself _How can I defy, he has shown me the power of the light, I shall join this Society and finally gain my recognition._

"Yes, I will join, but… I don't know your name."

"My name's Sartorious," he answered thinking to himself. _Excellent. He's joined by choice. He has a great mind which I'd rather not change to make him join. _"we shall speak in the morning."

**End of chapter.**

Please review and I'll try to update quickly.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hermit

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, Life's been that chaotic. Thanks to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: same as last

**Chapter 3: The Hermit.**

Five miles away from Duel Academy, a small boat was approaching at a steady steed. The boat was occupied by a single person, a short old man with greying hair, including a moustache and thin, round glasses. The man spoke to himself quietly.

"So this is the famed Duel Academy, now to see if the up and rising young new students could be taught a lesson from I, Dr Eisenstein!"

Meanwhile, at Duel Academy, Bastion had gotten used to the Society of light. Together with Sartorious, he had managed to paint half of the Obelisk Blue dorm white and had succeeded in recruiting new members, all formerly Obelisk blue students. They hadn't proven to be much of a challenge, especially since Bastion had been armed with a new deck by Sartorious. Bastion was currently resting in his new room, in the newly painted white dorm. The other students in the white dorm looked up to him.

"Finally, the respect I deserve. This is the life."

Sartorious was sitting in his room on the own looking for what destiny had in store for the Society next.

"Hmmmm," he picked up a card, "The hermit symbolizes someone who has many ideas, but has as yet kept them concealed. I wonder what this could mean…"

Syrus and Hassleberry were the first of the main group to hear of Bastion's conversion into the Society of light but, after alerting Chazz and Alexis, had gone off in a vain attempt to find Jaden.

Chazz was walking around the island, partly for Jaden and partly for Bastion in order to duel him and get him out of the Society. However, he found instead, an old man. The man smiled and introduced himself, "I am Dr Eisenstein, professor of duelling physics! I am looking for a student by the name of Bastion Misawa. I've heard he is the top student in his year and I would like to show him some of my research."

"Bastion has currently lost his mind," Chazz replied bluntly, "he joined something called the Society of light and has been recruiting members ever since."

"What!" Eisenstein blurted out, "What has gotten into him? Right, I'm off to show him the true power of duelling physics!"

As he stormed off, Chazz said to himself, "I wonder if he actually knows where to find the Society of light is?"

Bastion rested next to the Obelisk lake, wondering who to challenge next, what he didn't expect was to be approached by Dr Eisenstein with a duel disk on his arm."

"All right," he shouted, sounding slightly hysterical, "I challenge you to a duel! I'll show you power greater than this Society!"

"Excuse me?" was Bastion's response. _Power greater than Sartorious and the Society of light? Isn't he Dr Eisenstein? His power can't match me._

"Come on boy! If you think you can defy physics, show me in a duel!"

Bastion groaned. Clearly, he had to duel if he wanted peace anytime soon, he would have to defeat the old man standing in front of him.

"Fine then."

They both started their duel disks. "GAME ON!" (B: 4000, E: 4000)

"I'll start," Eisenstein drew a card, "And I'll play my Lapace, demon World Arithmatician in attack mode, along with a facedown and the spell card, 'the field of relativity, along with the spell card Schrödinger's pernicious cat! I'll end my turn!"

The area the two duellist's were in suddenly turned to looked like space as a slim, silver and red cloaked alien appeared on the field (ATK:1000)

Bastion looked at the field; he had an idea as to what was going on.

"I'll start my turn with the Mystic Star Force in attack mode, now attack his lapace!"

A circle appeared on the field (1400ATK), which on closer inspection turned out to be made entirely of start and shot a ray at the Alien destroying it. (E: 3600)

"Don't forget my monsters ability which will deal you 1200 points of damage

And my field spell will reduce your monster's attack by that amount."

"Oh well. I end." (B: 2800)

"Oh well?" Eisenstein said, confused. _He's facing the greatest duelling scientist there is, he's down on life points with nothing but a monster with 200 attack points and he's completely unfazed. But I'll show him._

I'll draw." He said as he drew a card, "And I'll activate my trap, Non-fusion area!"

"Right…" Bastion said unimpressed, "Unfortunately for you, my deck doesn't have any fusion monsters, so much for that attempt."

"Yes, but that's not what I'm going to do with it. I summon paradox Magician and play Duelling Consistents sacrificing everything but on my field except the relativity field to summon Brain Dragon, use its effect to draw two cards and place two back in my deck, increasing my chances of drawing a good card and attack your monster!"

A long, black horned dragon wielding a purple aura appeared and shot a black flame at Bastion's monster, destroying it. (B: 5400)

"W-what?" Eisenstein stuttered, "How come you gained life points?"

Bastion smiled, "My monster's ability causes me to gain life points instead of receiving any battle damage. I'm sorry, but I saw through you're plan."

"Very well, I end."

"In that case…" Bastion drew a card, "And I'll play a monster in defence mode and end.

Eisenstein drew a card, "And I'll play my Brain dragon's ability again before summoning another Paradox Magician and attack your monster with Brain Dragon before using Paradox Magician to attack!"

A purple cloaked magician with a large green staff appeared on the field (1500ATK) as the dragon shot another flame at Bastion's monster, which was revealed to be a flaming meteor, which was destroyed.

"Due to your attack on my Cosmic Meteor of Fire, you lode 500 life points for every monster on your field" Bastion stated as the meteor fired itself at Eisenstein (E: 2600)

"In that case, I choose to lower my brain dragon's attack and I'll commence my attack! And I'll end."

The magician shot a dark ball of energy at Bastion. (B: 3900) Bastion, however, remained calm; he knew exactly what to do in this situation, and his new space themed deck would soon have his plan put into place.

"Alright! I draw! And I'll play a monster in defence mode along with a facedown. Your move."

"In that case," Eisenstein continued, "I'll attack with my Brain Dragon after using its ability again!"

The Dragon shot another blast of fire at Bastion's monster only to reveal…

"Th-that's Saturn!"

"How observant," Bastion said almost mockingly, "that is my 'Mysteries of the planets- Saturn'! And since it has 2000 defence points, you lose 200 life points," (E: 2400)

"In that case, I'll lower my dragon's attack points to 1600 and end with 2 facedowns."

"My turn," Bastion replied, "Draw! And I'll summon my 'Mysteries of the planets- Jupiter' in attack mode (1800ATK). Now attack his Brain Dragon."

The mere hologram of Jupiter was about 4 times the size of Bastion, which commenced shooting a flame at the dragon…

"I activate the trap card, Ring of destruction on your Jupiter."

"That's fine with me, I'm ahead, one of your monsters will lose all their attack points and my Saturn doesn't have any attack points anyway. (B: 2100, E: 800) Not to mention when my 'Mysteries of the planets' cards are destroyed I can summon another from my deck or hand by discarding yet another from my deck. Unfortunately, it has to be in defence mode, so I can't win yet."

"Well I activate another trap. Paradox recover! By sacrificing a monster I can recover double the damage I took, so I'll sacrifice my Paradox Magician. Oh, and I lower my Dragon's attack to zero." (E: 4400, B: 2100)

"But why?" Bastion questioned, "Why lower the monster you're not sacrificing? Oh well, I discard 'Mysteries of the planets- Pluto' to summon 'Mysteries of the planets- Venus' (Def: 1750) in defence mode and end with another facedown."

"Fine then, I draw!" Eisenstein said as he was ready to but his own plan into effect, " Since my Brain Dragon has zero attack points I can sacrifice him to order to summon 'Chaos Relativity Dragon'! (3500ATK). Let me inform you of it's effects. Firstly, I can't summon or set with it on the field. Secondly, when it's destroyed I can search my deck for two cards for 4 cards and place them into my hand simply by shuffling two into my deck."

A long, black dragon similar to the last but much larger appeared on the field.

"I activate my trap card, Lunar Recovery. I gain life points equal to your monsters attack points (B: 5600).

"I'll attack your Saturn, which planet will you place into your hand next?"

"I'll summon my 'Mysteries of the planets-Mercury' by discarding 'Mysteries of the planets- Mars' from my deck."

"Very well, I end."

"My draw!" Bastion drew a card, "And I'll end without doing anything."

"That won't help," Eisenstein commented, "You see, with there being nine planets in the Solar System, 5 are in your graveyard, 2 are on your field, I destroy this one, you discard the second to summon the final planet. This will soon leave you defenceless. Attack Chaos Relativity Dragon! Destroy Mercury!"

"I'll summon 'Mysteries of the planets- Earth (Def: 1800) by discarding 'Mysteries of the planets- Uranus' from my deck. And believe me, I'll be far from defenceless when this duel is over!"

"Your confidence in this situation is intriguing, if not slightly irritating. I'll end."

"I'll pass again. You'll soon see why I'm so confident."

"Really? We'll soon see. I attack Venus and end." (E: 4400, B: 5600)

Bastion smiled, "The time has come. You're finished."

"What? Impossible!" Eisenstein said, attempting to mask a hint of fear.

"I'll sacrifice my 'Mysteries of the planets- Earth' to summon my 'Lunar Force' in attack mode!" (2300ATK)

In place of the Earth a large grey rock, the moon appeared, facing Eisenstein.

"It's attack points are nowhere near my monsters." Eisenstein commented, "Even if you could destroy my monster, I wouldn't be finished and I'd gain the cards in order to destroy your moon."

"Not with my facedown card, 'Planetry Allignment!'"

"What does that do?"

"It's a card I can only play with the 'Mysteries of the planets' series in my graveyard. It cuts my life points in half, and does the same amount to you as damage. (B: 2800, E: 1600) And don't forget about your field of relativity. Your monsters' attack points drop to 700, low enough for me to finish this. Attack his Chaos Relativity dragon!"

The moon glided towards the dragon, crashing into it, leaving behind nothing but smoke. (E: 0)

"I'm afraid," Bastion continued, "That science proved not to be the way to solve the mysteries of life and that some things are decided by destiny. Can I persuade you to see the light?"

"Not this time," was Eisenstein's reply aa he left, "But this Society will fall, mark my words."

"I highly doubt it ."

As Bastion returned to his dorm he found Sartorious waiting for him.

"Eventful day, Bastion?"

"Not really," he replied, "Just someone thinking he could stop the Society of light."

"Yes. I think we should watch out for him."

The boat that had arrived at duel academy hadn't left, nor had anyone approached him. An old mans voice, however, could be heard nearby.

"This isn't over, somehow, someway, I will find someone who can stop the Society of light!"

At the same time, Alexis Rhodes could be seen heading towards the White dorm. Looking ready for a challenge.

End of Chapter

Review please. If your unsure what my original cards do, by the way, just ask and I';; write the full effects, would do them now, but I haven't got a lot of time.

The Original cards are:

Magnet Ball

5 of Penticles

Mystic star Force

Paradox Magician

Cosmic Meteor of Fire

All the cards with 'Mysteries of the planets' in the name

Paradox recover

Chaos relativity dragon

Lunar Recovery

Lunar Force

Planetry Allignment.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sun

Authors Note: I now haven't got reliable access to a computer. Either way, I carry on (Though I'm spending a lot of time away at the moment so it's a slow process)

Usual Disclaimer.

**Chapter 4: The Sun.**

Bastion was resting at his dorm, having defeated Eisenstein and a number of Obelisk Blue students, which were now in the Society, this was his first opportunity to rest. Not that he minded, it was the perfect opportunity to prove himself. Even in his time of rest, he set himself to working for the benefit of the society, trying to better himself and his deck, combining cards he had obtained from Sartorious with cards he already owned. His planet based cards sat on the table top at the moment as he was experimenting with their use, though he seemed satisfied with his new deck, the 'Twilight Chemical' deck, which he believed may be the final key to defeating Jaden, once he returned.

Meanwhile Jaden Yuki was wondering around the island, clearly lost. He had also developed a new deck full of Neo-Spacians, only to realize he didn't know his way back. Eventually he made it to the beach, which meant he could find his way to the Slifer Red Dorm.

Sartorious was in his dorm room, consulting his tarot deck. He had drew the sun and the moon card. Intrigued he this, he decided the best option was to speak to the moon, since he was already an ally.

Outside the Society of lights dorm Alexis Rhodes, along with Atticus, Syrus and Hassleberry were approaching the door when it suddenly opened to reveal Bastion.

" What brings you here," Bastion questioned, "Do you wish to join the Society of light."

"Of course not!," Hassleberry replied, "We're here to stop it, by force if necessary."

"It can't be done," Bastion said with a harsh laugh, "I was foolish enough to think that the Society could be beaten, but master Sartorious showed me the power of the light."

"You're not yourself, snap out of it!" Atticus pleaded.

"Don't you understand," Bastion said, barely louder than a whisper, "That the power of darkness is threatening to destroy the world. It has now taken over Zane, yet we have the power to change him back. Or is this news to you? By the looks on you face, I'd say so."

"That's it!" Hassleberry shouted, "I challenge you, if I win, the society goes, If I lose, I join."

"It is not my position to accept challenges such as…"

"Bastion accepts the challenge," Sartorious interrupted, "On the condition that the challenge is from Alexis Rhodes."

"Very well, I challenge you."

"Alexis, wait…"

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, Atticus, leave this to me."

"Very well," Bastion replied, " Let us begin, DUEL!" (A: 4000, B: 4000)

Jaden had finally arrived at the Slifer Red dorm, only to find it deserted with the exception of Eisenstein.

"Excuse me," Jaden said, trying to sound as polite as possible, "Who are you, and where is everyone else?'

'The school is currently under the control of something called the Society of light, I don't know all the details, but a student called Bastion Misawa seems to play a large role in this."

"Bastion?"

"You know him? In that case, can we duel?"

"I'm not sure why, but I don't turn down a challenge, DUEL!"

At the White dorm…

"I start with a monster facedown, then end my turn.' Bastion said as he made his move.

"And I'll start with my Blade Skater in attack mode! (1400ATK), now attack his monster."

The Blade skater glided towards Bastion's monster, a gray dinosaur like creature, slashed it, and destroyed it.

"I end my turn."

"For my next move," Bastion started, " I'll summon my Hydrogeddon in attack mode and attack your monster, allowing me to summon another to attack you directly! And I end with three facedowns." (B: 4000, A: 2200)

"Three facedowns? This can't be good."

Meanwhile…

"I shall begin," Eisenstein started, " With the Paradox Magicain in attack mode, and a facedown. Then I'll end."

"O.K, my draw!" Jaden drew a card, Polymerization, "And I'll start by…"

"Hold on a minute!" Eisenstein interrupted, "I know your tactics and will stop you in your tracks, activate Non-Fusion area! Now there can be no fusions!'

"That is a problem, but I've won without fusions before, I can do it again."

"We shall soon see."

**End of chapter.**

I know it's short, I'm trying to get an update for everything, I should post again soon.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fool

Authors Note: I've finally got access to a working computer again. (Took ages, I know).

Usual Disclaimer

**Chapter 5: The Fool**

Alexis looked at the playing field. She knew the chances of her victory were quickly slipping, but if she didn't strike now, she'd be finished before she had another chance.

"My turn!" She drew a card, "And I'll start by playing the spell card Pot of Greed! With it, I can draw two more cards. And now I play my spell card Machine Angel Ritual, sacrificing my Cyber Prima and Cyber Tutu from my hand in order to summon my Cyber Angel Dakini! With it's effect, you have to destroy one of the Hydrogeddons, and I attack the other one!" (A: 2200, B:2900)

"Nice move," Bastion said in response, "but I'm nowhere near finished yet! I activate Spare Chemical! This allows me to summon a monster with 'Geddon' in it's name when one of my Geddon monsters is destroyed, so I'll bring out my Oxygeddon!"

"In that case I end with a facedown."

" It seems that Bastion has a few more tricks up his sleeve." Syrus said, noticing that Bastion didn't appear fazed by the last move.

"Too true, Private Trusdale," Hassleberry added, "I can't say what exactly, as I don't know anything about Bastion's deck."

"I don't think anyone does," Syrus replied, "Bastion hasn't used it in a good while, and it seems to be a lot stronger than before."

"Hey, come on guys," Atticus commented, "Lexi's not down just yet, Bastion's not the only one with a few extra tricks up his sleeve."

Syrus sighed, "I hope your right."

"For my next move," Bastion started, " I play the spell card Combustion! This allows me to sacrifice my Oxygeddon in order to summon the Fire Dragon(Atk: 2800)! What's more, it takes the defence points of any monster it destroys in battle and deducts them from your life points. Now attack her Dekini!"

"Not this time Bastion! I activate my trap card, Hallowed Life Barrier! By discarding 1 card from my hand I can cancel out the effect of your attack!"

"Very well, I end my turn."

"I was hoping you'd say that, for it's time for me to make my comeback! It's time that I took away some power from that dragon of yours. And, as luck appears to me on my side today, I have the perfect card in order to do so, Shrink!"

"Not good…"

"Now I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode! Dekini, attach his Fire Dragon!(A: 2200, B: 1600)"

At that point, Bastion's Oxygeddon reappeared on his side of the field.

"Where did that come from?" Alexis asked, surprised.

"It's fire dragon's ability," Bastion answered, "When it is destroyed, I can summon Oxygeddon from my graveyard. My turn! First, I'll reveal one of my facedowns, Call of the haunted, to bring back my Hydrogeddon and summon another to join it. Then I activate the spell card known as Bonding H2O in order to summon the Water Dragon, attack Etoile Cyber! (A: 600, B: 1600) With that, I'll end my turn."

Alexis drew a card and looked at her hand. She could only she one option, but it was risky. Still, there was no way out of it.

"I activate another Machine angel ritual card, summoning Cyber Angel Idaten by sacrificing my Dekini!"

"Wait a minute," Syrus interrupted, "Why sacrifice a stronger monster for a weaker one?"

"He has a point," Bastion pointed out, "please enlighten us."

"Because I can use it's special ability to bring back Pot of Greed and activate it one more time," she drew 2 cards and looked at them, "Perfect! I activate 2 copies of Ritual Weapon to raise my monster attack points to 4600!"

"That's enough to finish Bastion off!"

"Now attack his Water Dragon!"

"It isn't the end just yet," Bastion interrupted, "Activate Emergency provisions! Since my Call of the Haunted is now useless, I might as well sacrifice it, allowing me to remain in the game after this attack! (A: 600, B:1000)"

When the Water Dragon was destroyed, Alexis noticed that Bastion didn't summon any monsters with Water Dragon's effect.

"I end my turn."

Bastion drew a card but didn't look at it, "Time to finish this! First I activate the effect of the first monster you destroyed, Carbongeddon! Now I have 10 cards on top of it in my graveyard, it has enough pressure to turn into diamond, allowing me to summon Hyozanryu!"

Alexis noticed it only had 2100 attack points, "It's still not anywhere near as powerful as my Idaten."

"Not in it's current form it isn't."

"It's… current form."

"Exactly, I activate the spell card Diamond Carving, sacrificing the Hyozanryu to summon the Radiant Diamond Dragon (Atk: 3500). What's more, when it battle's another monster, the monster it battle's reverts back to it's original attack. Attack her Iditen! (A: 0)"

Bastion noticed that, after taking the direct attack, Alexis eyes temporarily went blank.

"Hey sis, are you alright?" Atticus called out.

"I'm fine," she replied in a monotone voice, "For I have finally seen the light, I will join the Society and help fulfil master Sartorious' vision."

"Bastion!" Hassleberry called out, obvious anger in his voice, "what have you done to her?"

"I didn't do anything," Bastion couldn't help but wonder as to what happened.

"Something amiss, Bastion," he quickly turned around to see Sartorious in the sidelines.

"Er…, no," he replied, "It's nothing."

Meanwhile… Jaden was losing to Eisenstein, he had no monsters, no facedowns and only 200 life points left, which no cards in his hand. Eisenstein had his Chaos Relativity Dragon on the field with 2400 life points remaining. It was Jaden's turn.

"My move! Sweet! I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode, and since he's the only card I have out I get to draw two more cards, and now I play Bubble Blaster, which not only gives my Bubbleman 800 more attack points, but protects him and me from damage. And I end with a facedown."

"Seemingly a good move, but all for nought," Eisenstein commented, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Bubble Blaster, Chaos Relativity Dragon, attack his Bubbleman."

"Not so fast! I activate my trap, Mirror Gate, forcing our monsters to change places (E: 0)"

"Intriguing! I have lost, not once, but twice! Maybe I am getting too old for this. Either way, it appears you are a very skilled duellist and may be able to tackle the Society once and for all!"

Sartorious was once again consulting his tarot cards, Bastion waiting near the door. Sartorious looked at one and appeared deep in though.

"It appears the Fool has returned Bastion, now to true battle begins."

"Very well, I shall inform Alexis," as Bastion left, he thought to himself, _something doesn't make sense, I don't know what it is, but the duel with Alexis… what happened to her? She appeared to be in a trance. All I know is, I need to keep an eye out._

**End of chapter**

I know it's been a while, but I'm afraid update are still going to take a while. I'll make every effort not to take too long.


	6. Chapter 6: 2 of Swords: Peace

Authors Note: Another update, I'm getting there (gradually, I admit) Here's chapter 6.

The same disclaimer as before.

**Chapter 6: Two of Swords: Peace**

Two weeks had passed since Alexis' arrival into the Society of light, and Bastion's doubt's hadn't lifted in the slightest. He had remained as Sartorius' second in command, though Sartorius decided to take on Hassleberry himself. Oddly enough, that had proven unsuccessful, Hassleberry refusing to join even after his defeat. The Obelisk dorm had been almost completely converted, yet Jaden had proven to be a constant annoyance, having resisted the Society of light and appearing to be even more determined to oppose Sartorius. Was it possible that Jaden simply had the same doubts as Bastion, or had the time away swayed him into the darkness? Bastion decided to pay it no mind, the academy was taking a trip to Domino, the hometown of Yugi Muto, and Sartorius said that this time should be used for relaxation, not expanding the society. Taking this into account, Bastion boarded the ferry and it departed shortly after.

As Bastion wasn't in the mood for discussion, he found the most quiet place he could, and looked out into the ocean. It reminded him of his first year, at the beach, with the group, before he became invisible. All because of his defeat to Taniya. He didn't speak to any of them anymore. Alexis may have been in the Society, but she was distant, and it was up to him to find out why. Lost in thought, he didn't even notice when the ferry arrived.

At Domino, Bastion left to wonder on his own. It was Domino, after all, and there was lot's to see. The pier, which was where he was already, Kaibacorp, Kaibaland, the museum had some interesting facts about ancient Egypt. However, he decided to pay a visit to the card shop owned by Soloman Muto first.

He found the shop with very little difficulty, and was surprised to see that it appeared to be completely deserted. Not that he particularly minded. Shortly after arriving he was approached by a short man with grey hair that he recognised as Soloman Muto.

"Excuse me," he said, "I couldn't help noticing that you seemed troubled about something, is this something to do with this whole Society thing."

Bastion started to answer, but that stuttered as he realised, "Wait, what? How do you know about the Society of Light."

Soloman responded, "A few of the members came here earlier, though, something about them didn't seem right. It was as if they were being controlled by a higher force. Their eyes seemed blank, for one thing. Reminds me of the Battle City Tournament, where a villain named Marik took over the minds of opposing duellist's, including the mind of Joey Wheeler, only to be revealed to be possessed by an evil spirit. I feel that history may be repeating itself. Not to mention, there seems to be a dark force coming from the same place where one of Yugi's shadow games took place."

Bastion looked out of the window and rushed out of the door without hesitation, working out the quickest route to be through the pier, he headed towards the place Soloman mentioned. Shortly after he ran into Jaden Yuki, who was being approached by two men. The first was a tall, slim redhead in a black coat wearing glasses. The second was shorter, bulkier and wore a brown coat and a black coat.

Jaden turned round and saw Bastion, "Bastion! Are these two with the Society?"

He responded, "Not that I know of. I've never seen them before."

"We're with no Society," the redhead said, "I'm Blaze, and this is T-Bone. We have been sent to defeat you in a shadow game, and that's just what we intend to do, just like how you're friends have been defeated."

"Wait, Syrus and Hassleberry have been defeated?"

"Jaden, that must've been where the dark force was coming from," Bastion added, "We better hurry, I'll help you defeat these two."

"You're going to help me?" Jaden asked, "But aren't I an enemy?"

"It's true that you are a threat to the Society," he answered, "But this is a shadow game, I can't just let an old friend become a victim. For now, we're allies. Game on!" (Ba: 4000, J: 4000, T:4000, Bl: 4000)

"I'll start," Blaze said drawing a card, " And I'll open up with the Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode! While this monster is on the field it deals 500 points of damage to one of you during the end phase. I'll end my turn with a facedown and direct my effect towards you in the white!" (Ba: 3500, J: 4000, T: 4000, Bl: 4000)

"My move!" Jaden drew a card, "Sweet! I summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird! And using it's effect, I gain life points equal to 500 time the number of cards in T-Bone's hand. And I'll end my turn with a facedown." (Ba: 3500, J: 6500, T: 4000, Bl: 4000)

"My turn," T-Bone replied, "And I'll set a monster in defence mode and two cards facedown and call it a turn."

"And that leaves me," Bastion drew a card, "And for my move, I'll summon my Oxygeddon and attack the dragon!"

"I activate my trap card, Woboku!" Blaze interrupted, "Now your attack is reduced to nothing."

"In that case I end with a facedown."

"Which brings it back to my move," Blaze continued, "And I'll sacrifice my Solar Flare Dragon in order to summon Thestalos The Firestorm Monarch! This allows me to discard a random card from your hand and if it's a monster, deal damage to your life points equal to its' level!"

Jaden discarded the card 'Elemental Hero Neos' from his hand.

"And my turns not finished, I use Premature Burial to bring back my Solar Flare Dragon and attack the bird with it."

As the hummingbird was destroyed Jaden called out, "I activate A Hero Emerges! Allowing me to summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defence mode!"

"Then I'll attack Oxygeddon with Thestalos!"

"Then let me give you a lesson in chemistry," Bastion stated, "Fire and oxygen don't mix, and your attack, as a result hit us both for 800 points of damage. I also activate Spare Chemical, allowing me to summon my Hydrogeddon!"

"Then I'll end my turn and this time aim Solar flare dragon towards you," he pointed at Jaden. (Ba: 2100, J: 4600, T: 4000, Bl: 2400)

"My turn!" Jaden drew a card, "And I'll play Pot of Greed, set two facedowns and end."

T-Bone drew a card, "First, I sacrifice my face down Mine Golem to summon Granmarg, the Rock Monarch in attack mode, destroying one of your facedowns!" I then play premature burial to bring Mine Golem back and play Infernal Reckless summon to summon two more, though one of you get to duplicate your monster."

Jaden turned to Bastion, "It's all yours," he said and Bastion summoned two Hydrogeddons.

"Then I attack Clayman with Grandmarg."

"I activate Negate attack!" Jaden interrupted, "Stopping your attacks this turn!"

"In that case I play me two facedowns, Just Deserts and Minefield Eruption! Just deserts deals you both 500 points of damage for each monster you own, while Minefield eruption will destroy my Golems and deal 1000 points of damage to a player of my choice. I end my turn."

He chose Jaden for the effect. (Ba: 600, J: 1100, T: 3200, Bl: 2400)

"For my turn," Bastion drew a card, "I play living fossil to summon my Oxygeddon in attack mode, followed by bonding H20 in order to summon Water Dragon, which reduced the attack of all fire monsters to zero, allowing me to finish Blaze off. I then switch Hydrogeddon to defence mode and end my turn." (Bl: 0)

After, being hit by the water attack Blaze was knocked to the ground, clearly unconscious. T-Bone hesitated, confidence gone.

"M-my move," he drew a card, " I play summon Kuraz the Light Monarch by Sacrificing my Rock Monarch and use it's effect to destroy Water Dragon and Hydrogeddon."

"Water Dragons effect let's me summon the monsters used to summon it when destroyed," Bastion countered.

"Uh, O.K. I end."

"My draw," Jaden started, "And I'll play Graceful Charity! And now I have all the cards I need to win this duel! I play O-Oversoul to summon My Neos from the graveyard and Premature Burial to summon Air Humming bird. Then I fuse them using contact fusion to summon Elemental Hero Air Neos who has 2500 attack plus 2900 as my life points are lower than yours by that amount, then I switch Clayman to attack mode, attack Kuraz with Neos and attack directly with Clayman!" (T: 0)

As T-Bone was defeated he lost consciousness, joining Blaze. Bastion tried to wake them up.

"It's no good," he said, giving up, "We need to find whoever's behind this. Can you find the source of the trouble while I make sure there isn't anymore trouble."

Jaden rushed off, yelling, "Got it!" Bastion left in search for the Society of Light members. Maybe they new something.

**End of Chapter.**

**O.K, slowly, but surely, I'm getting there. I'll update when I can.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Lovers

Authors Note: It's about time I started updating again. Here goes.

Disclaimer: The usual

**Chapter 7: The Lovers**

Bastion left the scene where his tag duel took place and began to sprint towards the peer, concluding that since that's where everyone got off, it may be used as a meeting place. He never thought that he'd have to see the shadow duels again.

But then another thing crossed his mind. Why was he so surprised? After all, he was already suspecting that not everything was right within the Society. There was every possibility that the two were connected. It was at that point that Bastion doubted whether he should tell anybody about this until he could work out who to trust. Sighing, he returned to the toy shop he previously visited.

Soloman was outside the shop, carrying a box, supposedly into the shop. Bastion noticed other boxes and decided to offer his help, if only to keep his mind off things for a while.

When the work was done, Soloman spoke to him.

"Thank you for your help back then, you're the same person that came by earlier, aren't you? Left in a rush. Still, at least the darkness has disappeared. Hope it never comes back."

"Same here," Bastion agreed, nodding, "But I don't think the problem's over yet, there's too much going on at the academy."

"I'm sure it'll all sort out in the end," Soloman said, laughing, "But for now, I recommend relaxing."

Soloman rushed over to a box and pulled some cards out.

"Have you seen these card before?" he handed a card to Bastion, "They came out not too long ago, people are still trying to learn how to use them."

Bastion looked at the card and replied, "The background's white."

"That's right, they're a new breed of monsters that work on combining to summon more powerful monsters. There's some powerful ones out there, but they've not long come out, so I don't know how much they'll be used."

Bastion looked at the card, reading the effect, "This one would be good in my deck."

Soloman took the card, examined it and laughed, "Ah, you use a chemistry deck? Well, feel free to have this card, you helped me out after all. Oh, you'll need some other cards in order to summon it. I think I know just the ones.

After thanking Soloman, Bastion found a table and began to work on his deck. He'd managed to grasp how to perform the summon, but the requirements were fairly specific, but not easy. However, he'd managed to, after looking through his cards, find a way to make the summon easier, but it was risky. It took a while, and factoring in time to eat, night quickly fell, but Bastion didn't realise until after completing the deck edits. Getting up, he smiled to himself, it was good to take a break, just thinking to himself. Deciding to turn in for the night, he decided he would worry about everything else tomorrow.

At least, he would've, if he hadn't been interrupted by a voice inside his head.

"_Bastion, your help is needed. Go to the park you passed."_

Initially Bastion was going to ignore the voice and head along, but he stopped. The voice wasn't one he recognised, it was defiantly female, and might just lead to answers. Giving into the voice he headed to the park. Upon reaching it, he sat on a bench.

Suddenly, he found himself becoming increasingly tired. Shortly after, it became too much, and he fell asleep.

Upon waking up, he rose from the bench and looked around and quickly realised something.

This wasn't Domino.

His surroundings were full of roses with the bench he was on being in the centre, the sight did not end, regardless of how far he looked into the distance. Deciding that nothing would happen if he just stayed still, he chose a direction and began the walk.

'I must be dreaming,' Bastion thought to himself, 'People don't just teleport from one place to the next, it's illogical.'

"_Were the shadow games, Crowler turning into a doll and Taniya's transformation logical."_

' _That voice again! What on earth is… another bench?'_

Bastion's walking had lead him to a bench, exactly the same as the one before it. The only difference was that it was occupied by a girl.

She was short, with long pink hair, dressed in a white dress with red markings. Her shoes were white, though the laces were multi-coloured. She carried a short staff with a blue sphere on the end and wore a hood that resembled a sheep from the Scapegoat spell card.

Bastion then realised, he knew who she was, "White Magician Pikeru?"

The girl giggled and spoke in the voice that Bastion heard, "Just call me Pikeru."

"Pikeru," Bastion started, "Do you know where…"

"You're in the Spirit world," she answered before he can finish, "or at least, a part of it. This is where the spirits of the duel monsters live, except for those that chose to follow duelists they chose in your world."

"Was it you who brought me here?" was his reply. When she nodded, he continued, "Then why not come to our world and find me there?"

"Because of your belief in logic," she replied sadly, "You were unable to acknowledge that I existed. Different people react differently to spirits. Jaden is on very friendly terms with his to my knowledge while Chazz's annoy him."

"There's still one thing that doesn't make sense," Bastion stated, "Why bring me here in the first place?"

"You are currently in something referred to as the Society of light, correct?"

Bastion nodded.

"There is currently a battle wagering between forces of light and darkness, the world requires a balance. One person has the power to allow the balance to continue, even as people are drawn into both sides, like your friend Alexis."

"Who is that person?"

"Jaden Yuki."

"So, what do I need to do?"

"Bastion, do you remember when you dueled against Jaden?"

"I remember, to take part in the school duel right?"

"There was someone there, that duel inspired them to start duelling again, he came for a news report, but intentionally left without it. You need to get Jaden to use all his strength and aid him when the time is right. But for now, you're strength must be tested. Are you prepared to duel?"

"Now? Against you?"

"Not against me?" she replied, shaking her head, "Look ahead."

Bastion looked to see that, in the field of roses, a circle had appeared not far from Bastion and Pikeru, at the far end stood a woman. Her dress appeared to be made of large petals and she was wearing a large crown.

"Tytannial," Pikeru informed Bastion, "Princess of Camellias, a powerful opponent." she then turned to Tytannial, "You challenger is ready, for this duel, both participants will have 8000 life points."

"8000?" Bastion asked, "Why?"

"To allow for more time to test your strengths," Tytannial answered, "The first move is yours."

"Very well."

"DUEL!" (B: 8000, T:8000)

"For my first move," Bastion said, drawing a card, "I set a monster in defence mode and play 1 card facedown. It's your move."

"My turn, draw," Tytannial responded, "And I'll start with Lonefire Blossom!"

"But that card only has 500 attack points!"

"True, but I can use it's ability, sacrificing it for Gigaplant! Attack his monster!"

A large, tree like monster, with a large red mouth and three sets of teeth appeared, waved a branch like arm, slashing Bastions Carbongeddon.

"I activate Spare Chemical!" Bastion countered, "Allowing me to summon Oxygeddon!"

"In that case, I end."

"My move, draw!" Bastion drew a card and smiled, " I summon another Oxygeddon, and play Living Fossil to resurrect Carbongeddon! Now I play bonding CO2 in order to summon Dioxide Dragon!(2600ATK)"

A large dragon, made entirely of black smoke appeared. Gigaplant appeared to choke and it's attach dropped from 2400 to 1700.

"What?" Tytannial shouted, "What happened to my monster?"

"It's quite simple," bastion stated, "Dioxide Dragon weakens all monsters but itself by 700 points, now attack."

Gigaplant was engulfed in black smoke. When the smoke cleared, it was gone. (T: 7100, B: 8000)

"Nice move!" Pikeru shouted joyfully.

"Impressive," Tytannial added, "But this is far from over…"

**End of Chapter.**

**As usual, reviews are appreciated, I'll update when I can.**


End file.
